Back to the Future: Prequel to the Future
by Dave McFly
Summary: This story tells about Doc's first visit to the year 2015


Author's note: The following story was written by me, even though it uses characters created by someone else

Author's note:The following story was written by me, even though it uses characters created by someone else.I always wondered what Doc did the first time he went to the future after dropping Marty off.This story I hope will answer some questions that people have asked about Back to the Future.The story begins a few minutes before Marty returns from 1955, shows what happened to Doc in 2015, and ends with Doc returning to 1985 to pick up Marty and Jennifer.I used some of the dialog from Back to the Future, some of it is from the novelization of the movie by George Gipe, and the rest is done by me.Now time circuits on, it's time to go Back to the Future.

Back to the Future: Prequel to the Future

By 

Dave Griffith

Based on Characters Created By

Robert Zemeckis and Bob Gale

Chapter 1

Saturday

October 26

1985

1:22 AM

It was a quiet night in Hill Valley, the only sound that were heard was a police helicopter passing over the Hill Valley Courthouse.The courthouse looked exactly as it did in 1955, except that a chunk was missing from the ledge in front of the clock tower.Once the helicopter made it's rounds it disappeared into the night, after that all was quiet, except for a radio on a park bench.The radio belonged to former Hill Valley mayor, Red Thomas.Thomas was caught spending city money on his alcohol habit, and resigned in disgrace in the early seventies.Goldie Wilson a former dishwasher at Lou's Café became the new and current mayor.

A few minutes later Red was awoken by a loud bang followed by a rush of wind so strong that it blew off some of the newspapers that he was using for a blanket.Immediately after the rush of wind he heard a loud crashing noise.Red got of the bench to see what the commotion was all about, a car had crashed into the Towne theater down the street.

"Crazy drunk driver," Red muttered to himself as he walked back to his bench.The car backed out of the theater, turned around and came to stop a few feet away from Red's bench.It was the DeLorean time machine back from 1955, Marty McFly was inside.Marty looked at the time display, it read:

**OCT 26 1985 01****:****24 AM**

**Destination Time**

**OCT 26 1985 01****:****25 AM**

**Present Time**

**NOV 12 1955 10:04 PM******

**Last Time Departed **

_ _

Marty opened the driver's side door with a shout of excitement, he got out and looked around.

"Great, Great," he looked at the bum on the bench."Red, you look great, everything looks great."Marty looked at the Bank of America clock as the clock changed to show the time as 1:24.

"1:24,I've still got time, to warn the Doc," Marty said as he hopped inside the DeLorean.Marty put the car in gear, and suddenly it stalled. 

"No, No, not again," Marty said to himself as he tried to restart the DeLorean, but the car just wouldn't start.Marty saw a pair of headlights in the rear view mirror, a second later a familiar blue and white van flew by the stalled DeLorean.Marty got out of the car just as the van went around a corner.

"Libyans," Marty said as he ran after the van, he jumped over Red's bench, reawaking him in the progress.

Chapter 2

Saturday

October 26

1985

1:33 AM

Marty got to the Lone Pine Mall a few minutes later, "that's new," he thought as he approached the sign.He looked down at the parking lot below, and what he saw blew his mind.The Libyan gunman aimed his machine gun at Doc, and fired, Doc fell to the ground.Marty was about to call out when he heard himself call out, "NO!Bastards!"The terrorist aimed his gun at the other Marty and fired, just as the other Marty ran around the side of Doc's van.The terrorist van drove around Doc's van, the gunman pulled the trigger, and nothing happened, the gunman cursed in his foreign tongue.The other Marty used that moment to jump inside the other DeLorean.Marty watched as the other DeLorean take off with the terrorist van right behind it.Marty slid down the embankment to get a little closer to the action, from his position he watched the terrorists chase the DeLorean around the parking lot.

The DeLorean made a hard u-turn and came around at full speed, a moment later it hit 88 miles an hour and disappeared in flash of light.The disappearance of the DeLorean startled the terrorists enough that they crashed into a FOX PHOTO booth in the parking lot, the van fell on it's side trapping them inside.

"Doc, Doc!" Marty cried out as he ran to his fallen friend.Marty turned Doc onto his back, Doc's eyes were open as if he were alive, but he knew he was too late.

"Oh no," Marty said as he turned away from Doc, just as Doc blinked his eyes and sat up.Marty saw this movement out of the corner of his eye, and turned to face his friend.

"You're alive," Marty said in utter disbelief.Doc unzipped his now bullet-riddled radiation suit, showing a bulletproof vest underneath.

"Bulletproof vest, how did you know, I mean I never got the chance to tell you."Doc reached inside his suit and pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to him.Marty opened the piece of paper, it was his note to Doc that he wrote in 1955, it was yellow with age and taped together but still readable.

"What about all that talk about screwing up future events, the space-time continum," Marty asked as he handed back the 30 year old note to Doc.Doc looked him straight in the eye and said. 

"Well I figured, what the hell."

Chapter 3

Saturday

October 26 

1985

1:40 AM

Doc and Marty quickly loaded up Doc's van and left the mall before they had to explain what happened to the cops.On the way to where the DeLorean was parked, Marty let Doc know that some things changed when he returned to 1985.

"I guess I did screw up things a little."

"How so?" Doc asked.

"Well, that used to be Twin Pines Mall in the 1985 I knew first time around.But when I went back, I accidentally ran over one of Peabody's pines.I guess that's why they call it Lone Pine now."Doc smiled at that, 

"You'll probably notice a lot of things like that, it'll be your own private joke with Hill Valley for the rest of your life.""Yeah," Marty said to that.

A few minutes latter they pulled up to the stalled DeLorean.Doc opened the driver's side door and got inside. 

"Won't start eh?" he asked.Marty nodded.Doc reached under the dashboard and flipped a hidden switch, he then turned the key, the DeLorean roared to life and idled steadily.

"What are you plans for now?" Marty asked.

"Well first I have to bring my van back home, I'll drive the van and you follow me in the DeLorean."A few minutes later they were at Doc's place, Doc pulled the van inside and got out.Doc saw the damaged amplifier.

"Marty what in the name of Sir Issac H. Newton happened here?"

"Well, Doc it happened just before you called me yesterday afternoon," Marty replied, "Whoa this is heavy I spent a week in 1955 and I come back to the future and it is just like I never left."

"Well, that's okay." Doc placed his hand on Marty's shoulder,"it was ready for the trash heap anyway." 

"What about the plutonium and the terrorists," Marty asked.

"Well, I guess the police will arrest the terrorists, and I still need at least one more pellet to get me to my original destination, the future.And I will leave the plutonium here in the 80's before I leave, and I will inform the authorities about it's location when I come back," Doc replied.

"Well it's getting late," as Doc looked at one of his many wristwatches, "get in the car and I'll take you home."

Chapter 4

Saturday

October 26

1985

1:50 AM

Shortly before 2 AM, the DeLorean pulled into Marty's driveway at Lyon Estates.Marty opened the passenger side door and got out, and turned to face his friend.

"So how far ahead are you going?"

"About 30 years, nice round number,'' Doc replied.

"Well look me up when you get there," Marty replied, "I guess I'll be about 47."

"I will."

"Take care."

"You too."

"Bye bye Einie," Marty said reaching inside to petting Einstein on the head, "Oh and watch that re-entry, it's kind of bumpy."

"I will," Doc said as Marty closed the passenger side door.Doc entered a time on the keypad the Time Display read:

**OCT 26 2015 09****:****00 AM******

**Destination Time**

**OCT 26 1985 01****:****51 AM**

**Present Time**

**NOV 12 1955 10:04 PM**

**Last Time Departed**

_ _

Doc backed the DeLorean out of Marty's driveway.Doc drove down the street, turned around and came down the street at full speed, within a moment it hit 88 miles an hour and disappeared in a flash of light.Marty walked to the gate at the back ofthe house and went inside.

Chapter 5

Monday

October 26

2015

9:00 AM

Within seconds after arriving in the future, Doc Brown saw a large brick wall in front of him and quickly slammed on the brakes.The DeLorean came to a stop, fishtailing wildly in the process, the car came to a stop inches from hitting the wall.Doc glanced at the time display it read:

**OCT 26 2015 09****:****00 AM******

**Destination Time**

**OCT 26 2015 07****:****00 AM******

**Present Time**

**OCT 26 1985 01:51 AM******

**Last Time Departed**

_ _

"I can't believe it Einie," Doc said reaching over and patting his dog on the head, "were in the future.This is absolutely amazing, we have truly gone were no one has gone before."Doc put the Delorean in reverse and turned around, put it in forward gear and went down the street.

"It sure is quiet this time of day," Doc said to himself as he drove the DeLorean out of Lyon Estates. 

They continued into downtown Hill Valley, as soon as they reached town square, Doc's eyes practically jumped out of his head.The middle of town square was totally different than it was in 1985.The large parking lot in the center was replaced by a large pond, with a beautiful garden around it. The courthouse was converted into a large mall, with huge green glass windows, Doc glanced up at the clock tower, the clock was still stopped at 10:04, 

"Even in the future it is still stopped," Doc said to himself.All of the shops and businesses in the square were open and full of people."The last time I saw downtown Hill Valley this beautiful and full of life was in 1955," Doc said to himself.

"Well the first thing I should do is look up Marty," Doc said as he parked the Delorean in an alleyway overlooking the town square.

Doc located a payphone of some kind on the corner, Doc got out of the DeLorean and walked over to it.It was unlike any payphone Doc had ever seen, it had a small TV screen in place of a handset, and it didn't have a phone book or a coin slot.As Doc slid his hand over a small metal panel where a coin slot was supposed to be the screen lit up.A redheaded woman in her 40's appeared on the monitor.

"Hello, my name is Louise, how may I help you?"

"I would like the address and phone number of a Martin McFly," Doc asked the operator.

"One moment please," the operator said, "Here you are sir: Martin McFly Sr, 3793 Oakhurst, Hilldale 555-0494, if you would like to call this number please thumb $25 for the first 3 minutes."

"Uh..No thank you," Doc said.

"Thank you for using AT&T," the operator said as the screen went blank.Doc headed back to the DeLorean, and got inside, started the car and headed for Marty's house.

Chapter 6

Monday

October 26

2015

10:05 AM

Doc pulled up to Hilldale in the DeLorean a little while later.Doc saw that Hilldale looked run down, it looked like the type of neighborhood that you would find gangs in.

"I don't understand," Doc said to Einstein, "this place was just finished being built in '85, I wonder what happened, and I wonder why Marty would be living here."Doc saw the sign for Oakhurst Street and steered the DeLorean towards it.A minute later Doc found Marty's house and pulled in the driveway.Doc noticed a For Sale sign from Century 22 Real Estate in the front yard.

"What in the world," Doc asked himself.

"If you are looking for the McFly's, they moved out about week ago," said a voice behind him.Doc spun around and faced a man in his early 40's.

"Hello, my name is Charles Murphy,'' the man said as he held out his hand to Doc, "I was their neighbor for 24 years."Doc shook his hand. 

"I'm Emmett Brown, I'm an old friend of Marty Sr, I knew him since he was 14.Why did the McFly's move," he asked Charles.

"Well Marty Jr was arrested for breaking into an electronics warehouse out at the end of town.Their daughter, Marlene tried to bust him out and was arrested too, they had to sell the house to try and raise bail but they were too late, and since Marty Sr was fired the night it happened, they didn't have any money so they went to stay at his parents house."

"Thanks for the information Charles, I have to go check some things out, see you later," Doc walked over to the DeLorean, got in and drove away.

Chapter 7

Monday

October 26

2015 

10:30 AM

Doc went to the Hill Valley Library to look up some information on the events of Marty Jr's arrest.Doc pulled in front of the library and was surprised that the library that he had known since hewas a little boy in the 30's was replaced by a more modern building.Doc parked the DeLorean and went inside.

Doc was totaly amazed by the new library, everything was updated.There were new tables, with what looked like a tv at every seat at the table.Doc noticed that they were not TVS but more compact versions of personal computers, they were used for looking up information.Doc sat down and looked up everything about Marty McFly Jr's arrest.The computer said that there was a front page article in the USA Today: Hill Valley Edition dated October 22, 2015.

Doc asked the a librarian for a copy of that news paper, and one from yesterday.The librarian gave Doc the newspapers he asked for, Doc thanked him and went over to a table to read them.The first one had a huge headline that read:

**_YOUTH JAILED_**__

_ _

_Martin McFly Junior age 17 was arrested for theft on October 21, 2015 at about 6:00 PM.The local gang in the area headed by one Griff Tannen denied all involvement with the crime.Within 2 hours of his arrest, Martin McFly Junior was tried, convicted, and sentenced to fifteen years in the California State Penitentiary without the possibility of parole._

Below the headline was a picture of Marty Junior, he looked exactly like his father Marty!Doc looked at the other paper, it had a similar headline too:

**_LOCAL GIRL ARRESTED_**

_ _

_Marlene McFly age17 was arrested for trying to bust her brother Martin McFly Junior out of the state penitentiary.She was convicted and sentenced to 20 years without the possibility of parole.Marlene's parents, Martin McFly Senior and his wife Jennifer had no comment on their children's confinement.I am sure that this event will further affect the McFly family, ever since Martin McFly Senior was in that traffic accident on October 27, 1985, leaving him broke, and unemployable at the age of 47, he has nothing else going for him at this time.Currently the McFly's are staying at Martin Senior's parents estate on Zemeckis Drive._

Doc saw enough, since Marty saved his life, he would do his best to fix this horrible event from happening.He would have to go back to 1985 to get Marty's help, but first he would need to do a few things here in the future first.

Chapter 8

Monday

October 26

2015

10:40 AM

As Doc was leaving the library, he finally noticed that the carsin this time were flying around above him on some sort of sky highway.Doc decided that if he was going to be in the future for at least a little while, he would have to have the same thing done to the DeLorean so it wouldn't look out of place.As he was walking to the DeLorean to check on Einstein, he heard music blaring from some speakers in the town square.in the corner of the square a large image was projectedin the air.On the screen appeared an image of a black man in his late 20's, early 30's, the man looked a lot like a younger version of the mayor of Hill Valley in the year 1985.Doc watched what the young man had to say:

**"Hi friends, Goldie Wilson III here for Wilson Hover Conversions.You know when my Grandpa was mayor of Hill Valley, he had to worry about traffic problems, but now you don't have to worry about traffic.I'll hover convert your old car into a skyway flyer for only $39,999,95.So come on down and see me, Goldie Wilson III, at any one of our 29 convenient locations.Remember, keep em flyin."**

Doc walked over to the DeLorean and got inside.

"Well Einie, I guess I know what I have to do now," Doc said as he patted the dog on the head, "but first I think it would be a good idea to check my bank account, after all it probably collected 30 years of interest."Doc started the DeLorean and headed to the bank.

Chapter 9

Monday

October 26

2015

10:45 AM

Doc parked the DeLorean and went inside the Bank of the World.

"Thats new," Doc said to himself as he walked inside, "in my time it is called the Bank of America."Doc walked up to the teller, a cheerful woman in her early 20's.

"Hello, my name is Kristen, how may I help you today?"

"I would like to check on my bank account, I uh... have been out of town for a while."

"Okay, please place your thumb on the plate to access your account."The teller pointed to a small metal plate on the counter.

Doc placed his thumb on the plate, the screen lit up with the following information:

_Brown Emmett L_

_D.O.B: June 8, 1920_

_Address: 1640 John F Kennedy Drive_

_Hill Valley, CA_

_Current Balance: $888,888.88_

_ _

Doc couldn't believe his eyes when he saw how much was in there.It looked like there was enough money for everything he needed in the future.

"How would I be able to withdraw from my account," Doc asked the teller.

"All you have to do is place your thumb on the plate of the person or place you want to do business, do you need anything else sir?"

"No I think that would about do it, thanks for helping me out."

"You're welcome sir and have a pleasant day," the teller replied as Doc turned to leave the bank.Doc left the bank and walked over to the DeLorean, got inside.

"Well Einie, time forthe next phase of our plan to help Marty," he said as he started the DeLorean and pulled away from the curb.The next destination: Wilson's Hover Conversions.

Chapter 10

Monday

October 26

2015

11:20 AM

After a stop at a restaurant for some breakfast, Doc proceeded to the nearest Wilson's Hover Conversions location.Doc couldn't believe that it cost 300 dollars for a simple breakfast in the future, inflation sure has changed all the prices as he knew them.Doc found the hover conversion place, it was on the edge of town near the old Lone Pine Mall.Doc noticed that the mall was no longer there it was something else now.It was called Fusion Industries:Where All of Your Personal Reactor Needs Are Met.

Doc parked the DeLorean and went inside the building.

"Hello, how may I help you today," a secretary asked as Doc came into the lobby.

"Who do I speak to about having a hover conversion on my car," Doc asked.

"Why Mr.Wilson of course, would you like to have it done today?"

"Yes, the sooner the better, I have been out of town and I have been putting it off for a while."

"Well I will buzz you in," the secretary said as she hit a button on her desk.When she hit the button a section of the wall next to her slid up revealing a doorway.

"Mr.Wilson will see you now, have a nice day."

Doc went inside the office of Goldie Wilson's office, Wilson was sitting at his desk reading a newspaper, he put it aside as Doc came in.

"Welcome friend how my I help you today," he said holding out his hand to Doc.Doc shook the man's hand. 

"I want a hover conversion on my car, today if it is possible."

"I don't see why not, let me put some information in my computer."Wilson turned to his computer, 

"What is your name," he asked Doc.

"Emmett L. Brown," Doc replied.

"Ok, and what kind of car do you have," he asked.

"It's a 1982 DeLorean, I have had it for years, it still runs good too."

"Wow I haven't seen one of those in a while, not since they stopped making them."

"Well with tax the final amount is $40,399.95, how would you like to pay for this, cash or thumb?"

"Thumb please," Doc replied.

"Very well, place your thumb on the plate."Doc placed his thumb on the plate.

"Well thats it, please give me your keys, it should only take a few hours to do it."Doc handed him the keys, 

"Please be careful, it is an antique."

"Don't worry, I converted my my Daddy's '94 Thunderbird, it will be fine."

"Oh, before I go, is there someplace where I can keep my dog while I run a few errands?"

"Yes sirthere isa suspended animation kennel halfway around the block, you pay when you pick up your dog, he'll never even know that your gone."Doc thanked the man and left to drop of Einstien at the kennel.

Chapter 11

Monday

October 26

2015

11:30 AM

After Doc dropped off Einie at the kennel, which was were Mr. Wilson said it would be, he decided to get some supplies for the mission.Doc went to a shopping center across from Wilson's Hover Conversions.Doc decided he should buy some clothes for himself as well as for Marty, to make him look like his future son.Doc went inside the building and looked around.He picked out a strange hat made out of vinyl or plastic, that changed color when viewed from different angles.

Doc also picked out the kind of jacket that Marty Junior was wearing in the newspaper photo.There was only one problem, the jackets were all the same size.

"This jacket will never fit Marty," Doc said to himself, as soon as he said it a salesperson came over to help him.

"How can I help you sir," the man asked.

"Do you have any of these in a smaller size?"

"You don't need to buy a different size, this jacket adjusts to the person that is wearing it, it also dries itself when it gets wet."

"Okay, thanks for your help, where do I find shoes," he asked the sales person."

Over at the other end of the store," he replied.

"Thanks for your help," Doc said as he walked over to the shoe section.

Doc picked out a pair of futuristic Nike hightops in Marty's size.

"Marty will love these," Doc said to himself.Doc also picked out some future clothes for himself.He decided on ared Hawaiian shirt a pair of yellow silk type pants, a matching yellow silk type coat that looked like a labcoat.Doc also picked up a clear necktie that he thought looked interesting, and a silver wraparound sunglasses.He was about to check out when he saw something that caught his eye.It was a pair of binoculars that were the size and shape of a credit card.There was something else that caught Doc's eye, it was somethingthat looked like a pen.On closer examination, it was something called a Sleep Enducing Alpha Rhythm Generator, it could make a person pass out for 60 minutes on a full charge.Doc thought this would be perfect for knocking out Marty Jr, so Marty could take his place. 

Doc took everything to the checkout, on his way to the checkout he picked up a futuristic duffel bag.Doc went up to the checkout lane, the girl rang everything up, and gave him the total. 

"Would you like to pay with cash or thumb," she asked Doc.

"Thumb," he said as he pressed his thumb to the scan plate.

"Here you go sir, and have a nice day."Doc thanked the girl and proceeded to the door.Doc put the items inside the duffel bag and went out the door.

Chapter 12

Monday 

October 26

2015

1:30 PM

Doc decided to get a quick bite to eat while he was waiting for the DeLorean to be finished.Doc went to a local fast food restaurant, while he was waiting in line to place his order, one of the monitors around the restaurant played an add that appealed to him.

**"Hello, do you feel tired, run down, out of gas?****Well come down to Joe McFly's Rejuvenation Clinic, where we will change your blood, and replace your old organs with new healthy ones.We guarantee you an extra 30 to 40 years added to your life or your money back.We are easily located all over the Hill Valley area, so come on down to Joe McFly's Rejuvenation Clinic, where we'll make a new person out of you."**

After he left the restaurant, Doc headed to the nearest McFly's Rejuvenation Clinic.The secretary greeted him at the door.Doc asked who to talk to about getting a rejuvenation.

"Speak to Mr.McFly, he is in the main office around the corner."Doc thanked her and went in the direction that the secretary pointed out to him.Doc went inside Mr.McFly's office, it was huge, almost as big as his whole garage/ house.Mr.McFly was sitting at his desk, going over something at his computer, he looked away when Doc came in.

"Welcome to the McFly Rejuvenation Clinic, I am Joe McFly, the president and CEO," the man said as he shook Doc's hand.Joe McFly, who was a man in his 60s, looked like he was still in his 40s.

"Hello, my name is Emmet Brown, I have been beginning to feel my age and I was wondering the cost of a complete package."Joe McFly turned to access his desk and punched some keys.

"The full package is $88,999.95, that will give you a blood transfusion, remove the wrinkles, fix your hairline, and we will also replace your spleen and colon, how does that sound?"

"That sounds great, I'll do it, when can it be done," Doc asked. 

"How does tomorrow morning 10:30 AM sound?"

"Great, I will be here," Doc replied.

"My secretary will make an appointment for you, see you in the morning Mr.Brown."

"Good bye Mr.McFly," Doc said as he left the office.

"Well now I have some time to kill, maybe I will catch a movie after I pick up the DeLorean from Wilson's," Doc said to himself.

Chapter 13

Monday

October 26

2015

1:15 PM

Doc arrived at Wilson Hover Conversions, and went inside.The secretary greeted him. 

"How may I help you sir?"

"I'm Mr.Brown, I am here to pick up my car."The secretary punched some keys on her computer. 

"Your car is in Terminal Bay 4, down the hall 5 doors to your right, have a nice day Mr.Brown," the secretary said with a smile.Doc followed her instructions and found a door marked Terminal Bay 4, he pushed a button next to the door, it slid open with a whoosh.

Doc saw two workmen working on some final adjustments under the DeLorean.Mr.Wilson was also in the room, he saw Doc and walked over to him.

"I have seen some old cars in my time but this one still looks brand new, it even has that new car smell, whats your secret?"

"Well I just take good care of it, is it almost done?," Doc asked.

"Yeah, I just wondered what all those dials and gauges, and that strange equipment are on the back," he asked.

"Oh, I am an inventor, and I was working on ways to make this car more clean burning, the gauges monitor the modified engine on the back," Doc said.

"OK, if you are interested, Fusion Industries next door, has small devices that convert garbage an other solid items into fuel, it can be adapted to power the hover conversion, they are powerful little devices, they have one that can generate up to 2 jigawatts." 

Doc's eyebrows raised at that. 

"Really."

"Yeah, do you want me to have one sent over, I can add to your bill, but the car wont be ready till tomorrow," Wilson replied.

"I'd like the 2 jigawatt model if thats not a problem, go ahead and do it, it'll give me a chance to explore the town, I haven't been here in a while, it will give me a chance to see my old neighborhood," Doc said.

"Well let me call you cab," Wilson said walking over to a phone.A minute later Wilson walked over and told Doc that the cab will be out front in a few minutes, and gave him his card and told him to call him in the morning, the car should be done by then. Doc thanked Wilson, and waited for the cab.

Doc walked outside the Wilsons Hover Conversions, just as a yellow veichle flew down from the sky.It was an old Citroen sedan modified into a flying taxi, Doc got inside.

"Where to," the driver asked.

"1640 John F Kennedy Drive," Doc replied.The driver grunted and lifted the cab off the ground and flew up towards the sky, to join the other cars on the skyway.

Chapter 14

Monday

October 26

2015

2:05 PM

After an hour of congested traffic, Doc's cab finally touched down on JFK Drive.Even in the future with freeways in the sky, there are still traffic jams, Doc thought to himself.

"Are you sure this is the right address Pops," the cabbie asked.

"Why do you ask," Doc replied.

"Because there is only vacant property here and some old fast food restaurants that went out of business," the cabbie said.Doc peered through the tinted window, but he couldn's see so he opened the door, and stepped outside.

What remained of Doc's house, his old garage/workplace was long gone, in its place was tall yellowing grass.Doc got back in the cab, and told him to take him to the nearest motel.The cab lifted off, and headed towards town.A few minutes later Doc arrived at the the Bluebird Motel.

"_148.25," _an electronic voice inside the cab. 

"That'll be 148 dollars and 25 cents," the cabbie said holding out the meter to Doc.Doc pressed his thumb to the plate, the meter beeped, and a receipt printed out, Doc took the receipt and thanked the cabbie.The cab lifted off the ground, and flew off into the afternoon sky.Doc still could not get over the whole flying car thing,and he smiled at the fact that his DeLorean will be in the sky tomorrow, as he walked to the motel's office.

"How can I help you," the man behind the counter asked.

"I would like a room for the night, nothing fancy, I am only in town for a day or two," Doc replied.

"Well our basic rooms start at $280 a night, you have AC, a 32 inch color TV," The man said.

"That's perfect I'll take it."Very well, place your thumb on the plate, that way your bill is paid, and your door will open only to you and the maid, and me in case there is an emergency."Doc pressed his thumb to the plate, the man gave Doc his receipt.

"Is there anything else I can do for you," the counter man asked."

"Yes, could you give me a wake up call about 9 AM, and call me a cab to pick me up at about 10 AM?"

"Yes I can do that for you, your room number is 5, and have a nice stay a the Bluebird Motel."

Doc walked out of the office, and headed to room 5, he noticed that there was no doorknob, instead there was a metal plate next to the door where a doorbell would be on a normal door.Doc pressed his thumb to the plate, a strange voice came from the door, 

_"Hope you have you enjoy your stay at the Blubird Motel Mr. Brown," _as the door opened.Doc walked inside and the door closed behind him.

Chapter 15

Monday

October 26 

2015

6:10 PM

After Doc settled in, he decided to go get a bite to eat, and maybe catch a movie before going to bed.Doc left his room and walked towards downtown, when he got there, it was even better looking than in the morning.He saw that there was a restaurant on the corner, where Lou's Café was in the 50's, he decided to give it a try.Doc saw that it was called the Café 80's as he went inside.

There was tv screens all over the place, showing different shows from the 80's.Doc sat at the counter, a robot with a tv screen with a picture of Mr.T came over to him.

_"Welcome to the Café 80's, I pitty the fool who don't eat here. Our special today is the Howling Mad Murdock Burger, which has a 1/4 pound beef patty, onions, salsa, and bacon, and it comes with fries and a drink for $59.96."_

__"I will give that a try, I'll have it medium with a Pepsi."the RoboWaiter turned away, and the food popped up in front of Doc, ready to go.After Doc ate his food, and relaxed fora while, he paid and left.Doc walked over to the movie theater, which was called the Holomax, and saw that the movie Jaws 19 was playing, so he paid for his ticket and went in.After the movie let out, Doc headed back to the motel for the night, awaiting his second day in the future.

Chapter 16

Tuesday

October 27

2015

9:00 AM

The telephone in Doc's room rang in the morning, letting him know that his cab will pick him up at the main office at 10:00, Doc thanked him and hung up.After getting cleaned up and getting dressed, Doc went out to get some breakfast.When he got back to the Bluebird Motel, the cab was just lowering to the ground.Doc hopped in, and told the cabbie to take him to the McFly Rejuvenation Clinic.

The cab landed in front of the Rejuvenation Clinic 20 minutes later, he paid the driver and went inside.The secretary told him that they would be ready for him in a few minutes, Doc grabbed a magazine and sat down to wait.A few minutes later, a man in a lab coat came out to meet Doc.

"Mr.Brown," the man asked, Doc got up and walked towards him.

"I am Mr.Brown,"

the man in the coat shook his hand, 

"If you will come this way sir, Doc followed the man to a room

down the hall and went inside.

"If you will take off your shirt, and lie on this table we will begin in a few minutes."Doc did as he was told, and laid on the table, the man in the coat gave him a shot, and told him it will knock him out before the procedure starts.Doc immediately felt drowsy, and closed his eyes.

Chapter 17

Tuesday

October 27

2015

3:30 PM

Doc awoke hours later and saw that Mr.McFly was in the room checking his chart, when he saw that Doc was awake he walked over."How are you feeling Mr.Brown," he asked.Doc shook his head, 

"I can't really say for sure, I guess I do feel better."

"Well to tell you the truth you sure didn't look like a man of 95 when you came in here, I am surprised that you needed this procedure at all." 

"Well I take care of myself, and now that I had this done, I feel I can do more in my life, now that I have more time.I just have one more request, I don't want to startle any of my friends and family, is there anyway you could disguise me so I don't stand out."

"Sure, in fact it is part of the package, we cover your face with latex mask which looks like your old face, when you are ready, you just tear it off."The man grabbed what looked like a helmet with wires coming of it and walked over to Doc. 

"Here, put this on it will make the mask, don't worry it won't hurt, we use it all the time."Doc put the helmet on his head, Mr.McFly pressed a button on the helmet, and a hissing sound came from it, after it stopped, he took it off Doc's head, Doc now looked like he did when he came in to the clinic.

"How durable is it, can it get wet," Doc asked Mr.McFly. 

"It won't be a problem, but after a day or two it will begin to degrade so I recommend that you peel it off before then."

Doc thanked Mr. McFly, and got dressed and left the clinic after paying the bill.He walked over to Wilson's Hover Conversions to pick up the DeLorean.

Chapter 18

Tuesday

October 27

2015

4:00 PM

The secretary greeted Doc as he walked in the lobby, 

"How may I help you sir."

"I am here to pick up my car, they told me it would be ready today."

"Name," the secretary asked, turning to face her computer.

"Emmett Brown," Doc replied, "I would have been in here earlier, but I had an appointment this morning, that took longer than I thought."

"That's no problem, I think that your car is ready, they give all cars we convert a little flight test before customer pickup.Your car is in Terminal Bay 4, down the hall."Doc thanked the secretary and walked towards the door, he found the door and walked in.

Doc saw that a few people were working behind the DeLorean, Doc walked over to see what they were doing.The first thing Doc noticed was that the plutonium hopper was gone, replaced by what Doc could only describe as juicing machine it was labeled **Mr.Fusion**.Doc also noticed that they put a new licence plate on the back.

"In case you are wondering, that is a 30 day tag," a voice behind Doc said, Doc turned at the voice, it was Mr.Wilson, "this way you can drive it till you get the car re-registered which you have to do on all flying cars due to regulations."

"That is good to know, I will have to remember to do that this week, well...how do I drive this car now," Doc asked.

"Get in, I'll show you," Wilson said as he walked over and opened the driver's side gull-wing door on the DeLorean.Doc opened the passenger door and got in, an closed the door behind him.

"I have to tell you, I have seen some strange interiors in my time, but this one has them beat cold," Wilson said as he closed his door and started the car.

"All you do first is flip this switch," Wilson flipped a switch marked **MR.FUSION**.Doc felt the car lift off the ground, he looked out the passenger window as the right front wheel pushed out, and rotated 15 degrees and folded flat against the car's bottom.They were now flying.Wilson took a garage door opener out of his pocket and hit a button, the door slid up, showing the afternoon sky.

"All you do to fly this thing is drive it like a normal car, except you pull back on the wheel to climb, and push it in to dive, all the other controls are still the same, gearshift, gas, brake, and so on."Wilson put the DeLorean in gear and hit the gas, the car took off like a light, soaring into the sky.Within seconds they were flying over Hill Valley, Doc was amazed at this, this was the second time he flew, and this was certainly the first time doing it in his own car.

"Can I give it a try," Doc asked, after he got his bearings of the moment.

"Sure just let me set this baby down, there's a good spot," Wilson steered the DeLorean towards the street and landed near a Texaco station and they both got out and traded places. Doc flipped the appropriate switch and lifted the car off the ground, he hit the gas, and pulled back on the wheel, once again the DeLorean took off in almost a second flat.Doc drove the car around, and after he felt he had the feel of it, with Wilson's directions, he headed back to the Hover Conversions main building.

"All you have to remember, is after flying around like that, you check your power gage, when it gets low, fill up the fusion generator like so."Wilson walked to the back of the car and opened the new hopper, he then pulled over a waste basket, and pulled out some garbage from the can and dropped some of it down the chute, he then closed it with a click.

"The Mr.Fusion home energy center converts garbage into power for the hover conversion, as I said before, as long as you watch the gage, you should be okay, and remember, the longer you fly, the faster you have to fill the chamber."Doc thanked the man, paid the bill, grabbed the receipt, he then got in the DeLorean, and flew off into the sky.

Chapter 19

Tuesday

October 27

2015

4:30 PM

After a little more time flying the DeLorean around Hill Valley, Doc decided to get some lunch, and head back to the motel.Doc landed at a local Burger King, and went inside.After he finished his meal he put his trash into the bag, and loaded it into the Mr.Fusion chamber, after everything was ready, he lifted off and headed back to the motel.

Doc laid down in his motel room, and passed out from all the excitement of the afternoon.He awoke the next morning, got cleaned up, and dressed in his new future clothes.After he made sure that everything fit, he put Marty's new clothes in the futuristic duffel bag. Just as he was about to leave, Doc realized that he would need some spending money for his other time travel adventures to follow this mission with Marty.Doc looked in the phonebook for places that sold old money, he found one in town called Blast From the Past, Doc went to the DeLorean and headed into the sky.

Doc landed in front of the Blast From the Past, it was across the street from the Courthouse Mall and went inside.A woman came from behind the counter, 

"How may I help you today," she asked.

"I would like to buy some old currency, as far back as the late 1700's, do you have anything that old?"

"Let me check in the back, do you want it all from that era?"

"Actually I would prefer about 100 dollars from that time period, and from every 10 years till they stopped carrying paper money," Doc replied.

"I'll be right back,'' as she walked in the back, Doc used that time to browse the store.

Doc saw what looked like records, but were in fact movies on discs called laserdiscs, he counted about 100 plus.They were marked down to almost nothing in 21st century pricing, 

"I wonder what they watch movies on now,'' he said to himself.

"We watch them on DVDs, movies ona compact disc, they made everything else obsolete in the late 90's."

"Amazing," Doc turned towards the woman. 

"Did you have what I was looking for?"

"Yes and no, we had money as far back as the early 1800's in 50 dollar amounts every 50 years till they stopped printing money in the early 21st century.I put the currency in this portable case, all the increments are marked and are visible through a plexiglass shelves that hold each amount."

"I'll take it, ring it up," Doc said as the woman put the case in a silver bag with the Blast From the Past logo.Doc paid with his thumb, and took the case and put in the car and took off into the sky.After a bite to eat at the wonderful Café 80's, Doc went back to the motel to rest before he planed to leave for 1985.

Chapter 20

Wednesday

October 28

2015

12:00 PM

After Doc got ready for his trip back, he went to the office to pay the bill. After the bill was paid he checked and double checked to make sure he had everything he needed, and reloaded the Mr.Fusion, and put the currency case and the future duffle bag in the trunk.Doc switched on the time circuits and entered a date on the time destination keypad, the display read:

**OCT 26 1985 10****:****30 AM******

**Destination Time**

**OCT 28 2015 12:30 PM******

**Present Time**

**OCT 26 1985 01:51 AM******

**Last Time Departed**

_ _

"Better, give him a some time to sleep," Doc said as he started the DeLorean, and put it to gear.Doc flew back to the Lyon Estates, as he approached Marty's old neighborhood he landed the car and sped up to 88 miles per hour and disappeared in a flash of light, leaving twin fire trails behind him.

Chapter 21

Saturday

October 26

1985

10:28 AM

Marty opened the garage door, and inside was the gorgeous black Toyota 4x4 that he saw yesterday, but now it was his, he walked over to get a closer look.

"How about a ride mister," a voice behind him spoke.Marty turned it was Jennifer, just as beautiful as he remembered, "Jennifer,'' he walked over to her, "are you a sight for sore eyes, let me look at you."

"Marty, you're acting as if you haven't seen me in a week."

"I haven't" Jennifer put her hand against his forehead. 

"Are you okay, is everything all right?"Marty looks at his parents watching from the screen door.

"Oh yeah,'' as he turned back to face Jennifer, "everything is great."Marty was just about to kiss when there was a series of loud bangs, followed by a rush of air, Marty knew the source without even looking, but did anyway.They turned just as the DeLorean pulled into the driveway, knocking over a garbage can as it came to a stop.Marty and Jennifer were walking over just as the driver's side gull-wing door opened and Doc got out.He was wearing his futuristic clothes, his red shirt, and yellow pants and trenchcoat."

"Marty," Doc ran over to him, "you gotta come back with me!"Marty waved his hand in front of Doc's future visor glasses. 

"Where," he asked.Doc flipped up his visor. 

"Back to the Future."Doc ran over to the garbage can and started sifting through it, and pulled out some garbage, and a half-empty beer can, and headed back towards the DeLorean.

"Wait a minute, what are you doing Doc?""I need fuel," Doc walked over to the DeLorean, and started putting the garbage into the Mr.Fusion.

"Go ahead, quick get in the car,'' Doc said as he poured the old beer into the chamber.

"No no no, I just got here, Jennifer's here, were going to take the new truck for a spin."Doc dumped the can into the chamber, closed it, and turned to him.

"Well bring her along, this concerns her too."

"Wait a minute, what happens to us in the future, what do we become assholes or something?"

"No no no, you and Jennifer turn out fine, but it's your kids Marty, something's got to be done about your kids.Doc, Marty, and Jennifer got in the DeLorean, Doc started the car, and backed out to the street.Doc turned on the time circuits and entered a time on the time destination keypad the time display read:

**OCT 21 2015 04****:****29 PM**

**Destination Time**

**OCT 26 1985 10****:****36 AM******

**Present Time**

**OCT 28 2015 12:31 PM**

**Last Time Departed**

_ _

__"Hey Doc, we better back up, we don't have enough road to get to eighty eight."

"Roads," Doc replied as he looked at Marty, "where were going we don't need...," as he flipped his visor down, "roads."Doc flipped a switch Marty did not recognize labeled **MR.FUSION**, and jumped as the DeLorean lifted off the ground, and looked at Doc, who was grinning as he put the car into gear, and gunned the car into the sky.The DeLorean disappeared in a flash of light, only a pair of fire trails remained in the sky.

TO BE

CONTINUED **==**

** **

** **

Well that is my story, I hope everybody likes it, I plan on writing more in the future.I would like to acknowledge the following people who appear in this story.

Louise the operator, is based on my Mom

Charles Murphy is based on my good friend, and fellow BTTF fan, Charles Murphy

Kristen, the bank teller was based on Kristen Shelly, another BTTF fan, and a fan fiction writer who inspired me to write this story after reading her wonderful stories

Well I have to go, see you in the future.


End file.
